


Tällä kertaa

by toivomusluu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Space Stations, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Uuden Enterprisen valmistuessa hitaasti Yorktownin telakalla, Jim kohtaa arkipäivän pieniä ihmeitä ja joutuu käsittelemään tunteita, jotka on ollut helppo tunkea taka-alalle avaruuden äärettömyydessä.





	Tällä kertaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos loistavien ficcien lukemisen, olen ollut viime aikoina jälleen Trek-kuumeen vallassa. Piti siis postata tämä edelliskesänä kirjoitettu ficci talteen tännekin. Sijoittuu Star Trek: Beyondin jälkeisiin tapahtumiin.

 

Rutiineista poikkeaminen on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Jim sai havaita sen kantapään kautta, kun hän viikko syntymäpäiviensä jälkeen heräsi sydän pamppaillen ja varmana siitä, että ellei hän sillä nimenomaisella sekunnilla pääsisi takaisin keskelle kartoittamattominta avaruutta, hän menettäisi järkensä.

Kahtakymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin hän löysi itsensä Yorktownin rakennustelakalta. Kello lähenteli vasta kuutta eikä valtaosa ihmisistä ollut aloittanut vielä päiväänsä, mutta henkilökunnan käyttöön varattu kahvio oli jo auki. Teknisesti ottaen hänellä ei päällystön jäsenenä olisi pitänyt olla mitään asiaa sinne rakennusinsinöörien ja telakkaduunarien pyhättöön, mutta kuluneen viikon aikana hän oli rikkonut sitä sääntöä niin usein, että kahviohenkilökunta tunsi hänet jo nimeltä.

Nytkin hän oli tuskin ehtinyt istua alas kun tarjoilija jo toi hänelle kupin kahvia, hymyillen hänelle samana tapaan kuin oletettavasti hymyiltiin synnytysosaston lasin takana vastasyntyneitään katseleville vanhemmille. Jim kiitti, ja käänsi sitten huomionsa sen ikkunan puoleen joka muodosti yhden kahvilan seinistä. Hänen kasvonsa heijastuivat lasin pinnasta kaikessa epäimartelevuudessaan, tarjoillen katsauksen ajamatta jääneeseen partaan ja silmäkulman parantumassa olevaan mustelmaan, unohtamatta kaiken kruunaavia silmäpusseja, joiden tummuudessa ei siinä vaiheessa ollut enää mitään uutta. Jälleen kerran hänen mieleensä putkahti, että jossakin kuluneen kolmen vuoden aikana hän oli alkanut näyttää liian vanhalta ikäisekseen. Vaivalloisesti hän pakotti ajatuksen taka-alalle ja keskittyi sen sijaan siihen, mitä oli nähtävissä lasin takana. Niin varhaisessa rakennusvaiheessa Enterprise oli tuskin tunnistettavissa, pelkkä tukirangoista ja suonten lailla kiemurtelevista sähköjohdoista muodostuva torso, jonka puutteellisuutta korosti se tyhjä kolo siinä missä komentosillan olisi kuulunut olla. Siellä täällä jykevät telineet pitelivät puolivalmista alusta aloillaan kuin villihevosen ylle pakotetut suitset.

Kyseessä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun hän oli nähnyt aluksensa siinä kunnossa, eikä luultavasti viimeinen, mutta jokaisella kerralla näky oli herättänyt hänessä erilaisia tunteita. Kolme vuotta sitten häntä oli lohduttanut ajatus siitä, että heissä molemmissa oli sitä nykyä varaosiksi luokiteltavia komponentteja – metallia tai verta; rautaa molemmissa – joiden lisääminen ei kuitenkaan ollut muuttanut heidän perusolemustaan pysyvästi. Tällä kertaa uudenlaista levollisuutta toi se ymmärrys mikä oli kirkastunut hänelle Altamidin kamaralla: että todellisuudessa miehistö oli se joka todella teki Enterprisesta sen mitä se oli. Mahdollisuus toimia kapteenina sellaiselle joukolle ja sitä palvelevalle alukselle oli etuoikeus – ja yhtälailla kirous.

Viimeiset kuukaudet hänen päässään oli itänyt ajatus, joka oli ollut vähällä käydä toteen – ajatus kapteeniuden jättämisestä. Hän oli ollut vähällä vaihtaa sen kaiken sisäsiistiin toimistotyöhön, ja tässä hän nyt kuitenkin taas oli, raapimassa päivä toisensa jälkeen eroahdistuksesta hikisin kämmenin lasia, joka erotti hänet siitä ainoasta asiasta joka voisi viskata hänet takaisin tähtien takaisten korpimaiden äärelle. Bonesilla olisi varmasti ollut sanansa sanottavana Tukholman syndroomasta. Oli miten oli, aluksen näkeminen rauhoitti häntä, maadoittaen kaiken sen levottomuuden joka oli räjähtänyt valloilleen hänen sisällään sillä sekunnilla kun hän oli sinä aamuna avannut silmänsä. Se muistutti Jimiä siitä, että todellisuudessa hänestä oli vielä muuhunkin kuin haikailemaan sellaisten asioiden perään joita hän ei voinut saada. Hän tulisi olemaan miehistönsä lailla ensimmäinen joka todisti tutkimattoman avaruuden moninaiset ihmeet; mitä olivat muutamat henkilökohtaiset menetykset sen rinnalla?

He menisivät takaisin käymättömimpään avaruuteen, ja tällä kertaa se tulisi olemaan upeaa. Tällä kertaa hän pitäisi pakan koossa paremmin, olisi ammattilaismaisempi, ei sortuisi turhaan jossitteluun. Tällä kertaa hän tyytyisi siihen mitä hänellä jo oli.

Sitä ennen hänen pitäisi kuitenkin selvitä lähtöpäivään asti.

 

*****

 

Kun navigaattori Ling ja tämän tuleva vaimo selittivät hänelle, mitä erittäin mieluusti toivoisivat hänen tekevän, Jim oletti ensin kyseen olevan vitsistä. Valitettavasti niin ei kuitenkaan ollut.

”Kenen fiksu idea edes oli antaa minulle se oikeus?” hän nurisi. ”Perinteiden kunnioittamisella sitä ei voi perustella: se, että merikapteeneilla olisi jo purjealusten ajoista lähtien ollut lupa vihkiä, on pelkkä myytti.”

”Itse asiassa Japanissa laivojen kapteeneilla on ollut valtuudet siihen jo vuosikymmeniä”, Sulu korjasi. ”Joskin siinä tapauksessa molempien osapuolten on oltava maan kansalaisia.”

Jim päätti visusti olla kysymättä mistä ihmeestä sekin tieto oli peräisin. Parhaillaan he olivat Sulun kanssa palaamassa suunnittelukokouksesta, jossa aiheena oli ollut Enterprisen uudistettu ohjaisjärjestelmä. Samassa kokouksessa olivat olleet konsultteina myös Ling ja tämän aluksen koneosastolla työskentelevä kihlattu, aliluutnantti Mendez. Viimeisin vähältä piti-tilanne oli mitä ilmeisimmin lopullisesti sinetöinyt naisten avioitumisaikeet, sillä hääkellojen oli tarkoitus kilistä vielä saman viikon lopulla. Mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hänellä oli vain seitsemän päivää aikaa keksiä, mitä hittoa hänen oli tarkoitus sanoa vihkiessään kapteenin valtuuksin kaksi ihmistä avioliittoon.

He kävelivät lähimmälle asemalle ja jäivät odottamaan junaa, joka veisi heidät Yorktownin vastakkaisella puolella sijaitsevalle koululle mistä Sulun oli tarkoitus noutaa tyttärensä. Astuessaan hänen edellään junavaunuun Sulu soi hänelle puolittain kärsivän, puolittain huvittuneen katseen olkapäänsä yli. ”Sinä olet valmis päristelemään yksinäisellä moottoripyörällä keskelle huippuunsa aseistautunutta vihollisleiriä, mutta sinua ahdistaa ajatus vihkiseremonian suorittamisesta?”

Jim kohautti olkapäitään. ”Mitäpä tähän voi sanoa. Häät eivät varsinaisesti ole minun juttuni.”

Asemalta lähdettäessä raide heidän allaan kaarsi jyrkästi ylöspäin, samalla kun kaikki vaunun sisällä mukautui uuden kaupunkisiivekkeen alueella vallitsevan painovoiman piiriin. Kauempana ikkunoiden takana joukko katuja ja niillä kävelevät asukkaat näyttivät kääntyneen nurinpäin. Mikäli Jim erehtyi tuijottamaan näkyä liian pitkään, hän saattoi yhä tuntea kropassaan tukikohdan päätuulettimessa vallinneen painottomuuden ja nähdä Krallin piinatut kasvot edessään, tämän silmissä kohtalon josta liiankin helposti olisi voinut tulla hänen omansa. Tämä oli väittänyt tehneensä kaiken miehistönsä vuoksi, mutta antanut kuitenkin loppupeleissä koston sokaista itsensä siltä velvollisuudelta. Jim oli päättänyt olla tekemättä samaa virhettä. Hänellä oli ympärillään ihmisiä jotka välittivät hänestä ja hän näistä. Oli hänen tehtävänsä muistaa se silloinkin kun hänen vaistomainen reaktionsa oli käpertyä itseensä.

Se nimenomainen ajatus sai Jimin tajuamaan, että hän oli sillä hetkellä jonkun sellaisen seurassa, jolla oli omakohtaista kokemusta alttarin tapahtumista.

”Hei, vihkimisistä puheen ollen, sinä et ole koskaan kertonut millaiset häät sinulla ja Benillä oikein oli”, hän sanoi, pukaten Sulua kyynärpäällään. ”Anna kun arvaan: ne pidettiin jossakin kasvitieteellisessä puutarhassa ja paikalla oli vain kourallinen vieraita. Hillityn tyylikäs vastaanotto, kanapeita ja katkarapuja. Illan kohokohta oli kun jommankumman isä piti koskettavan puheen, joka sai puolet vieraista itkemään. Liippaako läheltä?”

”Meidän perheemme molemmilta puolilta toivoivat isoja häitä. Benin äiti oli jonkun tuttavansa kautta jo puolittain varannut juhlatilan, joka kuulemma veti parisataa henkeä. Minun isäni oli postittamassa kutsuja koko miekkailuseuralleen.” Puhuessaan Sulu antoi selkeästi itsensä upota hetkeksi muistoihin. Sitten tämän kasvot sulivat itseriittoiseen hymyyn, muistuttaen Jimiä siitä toisesta puolesta joka asui tuon rauhallisen ulkokuoren alla; siitä, joka hyppäsi laskuvarjon varassa alas jättimäisen poran kamaralle tai pakotti muinaismuistoon verrannollisen aluksen ylös planeetan pinnasta pelkällä tahdonvoimalla. ”Viikkoa ennen minun ensimmäistä komennustani me päädyimme karkaamaan vihille Vegasissa. Ainut kappeli jossa oli vapaata niin nopealla varoitusajalla oli yksi niistä autokaistakirkoista, joten meidät vihki periodiasuun pukeutunut Elvis. Hän oli niin humalassa, että hän unohti jatkuvasti meidän nimemme ja vaati kutsua meitä ainoastaan ’komeiksi kavereiksi joilla on uskomattoman tuuheat tukat’. Kun me olimme lausuneet vihkivalat, hän vannotti meitä pitämään niistä kiinni sillä uhalla, että etsisi muuten meidät käsiinsä ja pistäisi meidät katumaan niiden rikkomista. Lopuksi hän soitti sähköukulelella _Love Me Tender_ in – tai ainakin jotakin sinne päin – samalla kun lauloi nuotin vierestä mukana.”

Jim oli niin mykistynyt, että häneltä kesti tovin ennen kuin hän löysi taas äänensä. ”Eli sinusta minä tulen pärjäämään ihan hyvin, kävi miten kävi?”

”Niin minä kuvittelisin, aivan”, Sulu vastasi rauhallisesti.

 

Niin hän pärjäsikin. Siinä vaiheessa kun saattajanvirkaan valikoitunut Scotty talutti Mendezin juhlapaikkana toimivaan puutarhaan ja Jim näki ilmeen Lingin kasvoilla, kaikki hänen omat varauksensa kaikkosivat sen sileän tien. Jälkikäteen hän ei edes ollut aivan varma siitä mitä oli oikein sanonut laivaston tarjoaman standardivihkikaavan lisäksi, mutta oli se mitä tahansa, loppusuudelmiin mennessä juhlakansa nyyhki jo kilpaa. Jopa sormustenkantajana toimineen Keenserin silmistä virtasi vihertävää nestettä, jonka hän päätti oman mukavuutensa vuoksi tulkita kyyneleiksi.

Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin juhlat olivat edenneet jatkoille. Jimin oli ollut tarkoitus liueta tiehensä ennen kuin niin kävisi, sillä tunnettu tosiasia oli että vain ani harva alainen halusi hankkiutua humalaan esimiehensä seurassa (huolimatta siitä kuinka monenkirjava historia kyseisellä esimiehellä itsellään oli saman substanssin kanssa). Mutta Ling oli vaatimalla vaatinut ja jotenkin hän oli tällä kertaa antanut suostutella itsensä mukaan, sillä ehkä hän kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen kaipasi miehistönsä seuraa silloin kun nämä rentoutuivat ja pitivät hauskaa, sen sijaan että olisivat kirkuen sinkoutuneet vihollisia kuhisevaan avaruuteen evakuointikapseleihin teljettyinä.

Joten siinä hän nyt oli, Yorktownin vertauskuvalliseen kainalokuoppaan kätkeytyvässä baarissa kera juhlakansan sekalaisten rippeiden. Pöytä hänen kyynärpäänsä alla oli kyllin tahmea jumittamaan minkä tahansa sillä laskeutumaan erehtyvän hyönteisen, mukaan lukien ne oravankokoiset hyttyset joihin he olivat vasta joitakin viikkoja sitten eräällä M-luokan suoplaneetalla törmänneet. Kaiuttimista raikasi andorialainen nylkytystekno, nurkassa sijaitsevat saniteettitilat löyhkäsivät kuin käsiin räjähtänyt jäähdytysjärjestelmä ja kaiken päälle Jim oli melko varma, että tarjolle asetetussa suolapähkinäkipossa oli juuri äsken liikkunut jokin. Kaiken kaikkiaan paikka veti hyvin vetoja niille Riversiden räkälöille, joissa hän roikkunut nuoruudessaan. Jos hän ei pitäisi varaansa, hän alkaisi pian tuntea olonsa kotoisaksi. Hänen suurin katumuksensa muodostui sillä hetkellä siitä, että Jaylah oli jo ehtinyt läksiä matkalle kohti Maata, eikä siksi saanut olla todistamassa kyseistä kulttuurikokemusta.

Muutaman askeleen päässä tanssilattialla tuore hääpari kiehnäsi musiikin tahtiin kiinni toisissaan, sokeana muulle maailmalle ja ennen kaikkea paikan räikeille terveysrikkomuksille. Valitettavasti Jim ei voinut sanoa samaa itsestään, ja hän olikin juuri aikeissa viimeistellä oluensa ja suunnata sitten takaisin väliaikaiselle asunnolleen, kun hän siinä samassa äkkäsi Uhuran hahmon baaritiskin suunnalla. Baarin valaistuksessa oli parantamisen varaa, mutta tämän alituisen ojennuksessa olevasta ponihännästä ei voinut erehtyä.

Jo ennen Krallia hänen välinsä Uhuran kanssa olivat sattuneista syistä joutuneet koetukselle. Oli kuitenkin pesunkestävä fakta että Jim olisi mieluummin astunut ulos Enterprisen ilmalukosta pelkissä boksereissaan kuin ottanut asian puheeksi, joten luonnollisesti hän oli tehnyt parhaansa salatakseen asian kaikilta, erityisesti Uhuralta itseltään. Kenties juuri siksi häneltä olikin kestänyt niin pitkään huomata, että Uhura menetteli hänen kanssaan samoin. Heidän työsuhteensa oli säilynyt entisellään eikä heidän kanssakäymisensä vapaa-ajalla ollut muuttunut mihinkään, mutta nyt sitä kaikkea oli leimannut ylitsevuotava kohteliaisuus. Se kertoi Jimille, että he molemmat olivat tietoisia siitä komentosillalla seisovasta näkymättömästä elefantista, ja että he olivat kumpikin tahollaan äärimmäisen pahoillaan sen olemassaolosta, mutta kykenemättömiä muuttamaan tilannetta yhtä kaikki. Se oli pattitilanne jonka hän ymmärsi ja jonka kanssa hän oli oppinut elämään. Sitten Uhura oli mennyt ja pelastanut hänen henkensä lähes omansa kustannuksella teljetessään itsensä Krallin kanssa aluksen irtoavaan runkoon, tehden hänestä kertaheitolla sen avaruuslohkon suurimman kusipään. Oli aika tasata tilejä.

”Sinua ei näkynyt aiemmin seremoniassa”, Jim avasi, liukuessaan istumaan viereiselle baarijakkaralle. ”Oletko sinä kutsuvieras vai ainoastaan kuokkimassa?”

Kaikesta huolimatta Uhura ei vaikuttanut yllättyneeltä nähdessään hänet, joten ehkä sana hänen tuskailustaan vihkimisen suhteen oli kantautunut tämänkin korviin. Hiton Sulu ja parantumattomina juorukelloina tunnetut pilotit. ”Ehkä minä olinkin täällä ensin”, Uhura vastasi. ”Kun me kerta olemme jäämässä maisemiin joksikin aikaa, minä tarvitsen uuden kantapaikan.”

”Hassua – minä en kuvitellut että tahmainen ja tartuntariskillä varustettu olisi ihan sinun tyyliäsi.”

”Ehkä ei, mutta halpa ja annostelukäden suhteen antelias saattaa yhä ollakin”, Uhura kuittasi, heilauttaen lasiaan jossa näytti värin puolesta olevan joko jäätymisenestonestettä tai sitten tarpeeksi alkoholia kokonaisen miehistön tarpeisiin.

Sillä hetkellä Jim muisti, että hän ei suinkaan ollut ainut jolla oli ollut tapana notkua Iowan kyseenalaisissa ravitsemuslaitoksissa. Mitä ensitapaamisiin tuli, ei hänellä tavallisestikaan ollut tapana loistaa, mutta se ilta _Telakalla_ kävi jo jonkin sortin pohjanoteerauksesta. Ikään kuin tilaisuuden kunniaksi musiikki vaihtui sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä telluslaiseen rokkiballadiin jostakin edellisvuosisadan vaihteen tienoilta. Ajatellen, että kenties liki kahdeksan vuotta ja lukemattomia valovuosia siihen päälle muutti jotakin, Jim nousi ylös ja ojensi kätensä Uhuralle, tuntien olonsa helpottuneeksi kun tämä sitten mitään sen enempää sanomatta hyväksyi tarjouksen.

He luovivat tiensä tanssilattialle, joka oli muuttunut yhteensulautuneiden, hitaassa tahdissa heijaavien vartaloiden mereksi. Menneistä vahingoista viisastuneina hän kiersi kätensä Uhuran vyötärölle niin herrasmiesmäisesti kuin suinkin vain taisi. Lopputulos ei heidän ympäriltään puskevan paineen johdosta ollut kovinkaan aikomuksenmukainen, mutta tällä kertaa se ei tuntunut vaivaavan Uhuraa. Tämä nojasi päätään vasten hänen olkaansa, paljastaen kaistaleen paljasta kaulaa ja sitä kiertävän ketjun, jonka koruosa katosi mekon miehustan sisään. Jim löysi itsensä miettimästä oliko se kenties sama jonka Spock oli antanut.

Laskeskellen, että oli vain kohteliasta kysyä, ja että hän voisi yhtä hyvin hoitaa asian pois alta, Jim kumartui puhumaan seuraavat sanat Uhuran korvaan. ”Tulitko sinä yksin? Spock ei piileskele täällä jossakin?”

”Ei kuulu minulle vaikka piileskelisikin.”

Vastauksen sävy yllätti hänet. Katossa roikkuvien jouluvalojen monenkirjavassa kajossa Uhuran kasvot olivat kireät, ilme tämän tummissa silmissä haastava niiden vilkaistessa häneen. Viimein Jimin aivoissa alkoi raksuttaa ja hän ymmärsi laskea yksi yhteen – alkoholinkulutuksen jossa määrä korvasi laadun sekä Uhuran läsnäolon soolona – tuntien itsensä idiootiksi kun hän käsitti mitä se kaikki tarkoitti. Tässä tapauksessa kokemus ei selkeästi tehnyt hänestä eksperttiä. ”Oh. Päätittekö te kaksi siis…”

”Se oli yhteinen päätös”, Uhura vastasi nopeasti; turhankin. ”Me puhuimme siitä mahdollisuudesta että jatkaisimme sittenkin, mutta päätimme lopulta että näin oli paras.”

”Ei se silti tarkoita etteikö se tuntuisi helvetin kipeältä.” Tuntien olonsa enemmänkin kuin hieman masokistiseksi, Jim pakottautui kysymään: ”Haluatko kertoa mikä se viimeinen pisara sitten lopulta oli?”

Tällä kertaa Uhura ei vastannut heti. Kappale oli jo ehtinyt vaihtua bolianilaiseksi bluesiksi joka olisi saanut kivenkin itkemään, ennen kuin raskas huokaus ravisutti vartaloa hänen käsiensä alla. ”Siinä ei ollut koskaan kyse vain yhdestä asiasta, vaan siitä, mihin ne kaikki viittasivat. _Loogisesti_ ”, Uhura sanoi, painottaen sanaa vinon hymyn kera, ”minä saatoin ymmärtää hänen päätöksensä. Ja kun hän sitten päätti ettei lähdekään ja perusteli miksi, minä saatoin ymmärtää senkin. Mutta ymmärtäminen on eri asia kuin hyväksyminen. Mielestäni minä ansaitsen olla jonkun sellaisen kanssa, joka tekee vastaavan ratkaisun meidän tulevaisuutemme vuoksemme, eikä jonkun muun.”

Sanojen seurauksena outo tunne – kuin se hetki kun hänen atominsa hajosivat palasiksi siirtimessä ja sitten taas rematerialisoituivat – täytti Jimin. ”Hetkinen – väitätkö sinä, että Spock _aikoi_ _lähteä?”_

Uhura kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Kun me saavuimme tänne, hän oli aikeissa erota ja matkustaa Uudelle Vulkanukselle auttamaan siirtokunnan jälleenrakennuksessa. Hän antoi myös ymmärtää harkitsevansa perinteidenmukaista avioliittoa ja puhui jopa lapsista. Kai siihen nykyään rohkaistaan koska hänen kansaansa on enää niin vähän jäljellä.” Huomatessaan hänen järkyttyneen ilmeensä, Uhuran kireä äänensävy pehmeni. ”Spock ei maininnut tästä sinulle mitään?”

Jotenkin Jimin onnistui pudistaa päätään. ”Sinusta mahtoi tuntua kamalalta kuulla se.”

”Kuten sanottua – minä ymmärsin miksi hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi tehdä se.”

He eivät enää yrittäneetkin esittää tanssivansa. Lähimmät ihmiset tuntuivat aistivan heistä huokuvan kalseuden ja olivat vetäytyneet kauemmas, jättäen heidät keskelle myrskyn tyyntä silmää. Juuri nyt se kyseinen myräkkä tuntui riehuvan Jimin sisällä, repien kappaleiksi kaiken sen mitä hän oli pitänyt varmana.

Kenties Uhura luki hänen silmistään, että hän oli kahden sekunnin päässä pakenemisesta ja sen epämiellyttävistä seurauksista, sillä tämä tarttui häntä tiukalla otteella käsivarresta. ”Jim, kuuntele – tärkeintä tässä ei ole se, mitä Spock aikoi tehdä, vaan se, mitä hän lopulta teki. Hän muutti mielensä.”

”Mutta miksi?”

Hetken verran vaikutti siltä, että Uhura oli valmis hylkäämään kaiken sen hienotunteisen teeskentelyn jota he olivat kuukausitolkulla harjoittaneet, latoen tiskiin joukon kylmiä faktoja tai sitten yksinkertaisesti häntä kyynärpäällä päin näköä. Lopulta tämän diplomaattinen puoli vei kuitenkin voiton.

”Minusta tuntuu, että sinun on paras kysyä sitä häneltä itseltään.”

 

*****

 

Seuraavan kerran kun he Spockin kanssa tapasivat, Jim ei tietenkään maininnut asiasta mitään.

Ensimmäinen syy kyseiseen päätökseen oli se, että kirkkaassa päivänvalossa hänen baarissa kokemansa pettymys tuntui kohtuuttomalta – ja ennen kaikkea tekopyhältä. Hän itsekin oli suunnitellut eroamista ja pitänyt sen Spockin lailla salassa. Varmasti Uhura oli oikeassa myös siinä, että Spockin päätöksen taustalla painoivat henkilökohtaiset syyt, jotka liittyivät lajityypilliseen velvollisuudentuntoon, eikä niillä täten ollut mitään tekemistä hänen itsensä kanssa, saati sen, että Spock olisi ollut tyytymätön työskentelyyn hänen alaisuudessaan. Hän oli parin viimepäivän aikana toistellut samaa mantraa itselleen niin monta kertaa, että hän saattoi jo melkein uskoa sen.

Toinen syy hänen hiljaisuuteensa liittyi siihen, että kun he näkivät, läsnä oli kokonainen huoneellinen muita ihmisiä, mukaan lukien vastasyntynyt lapsi. Aliluutnantti Ru oli ollut viimeisillään raskaana kun he olivat saapuneet Yorktowniin ja täten he olivat jättäneet tämän tukikohtaan lähtiessään jäljittämään Krallia. Ru’n aviomies, myös tiedeosastolta, oli ollut heidän mukanaan, mutta oli kaikeksi onneksi selvinnyt takaisin nähdäkseen esikoispoikansa syntymän (mikä oli onni, sillä Jim ei ollut varma, olisiko hän kestänyt vastaavan menetyksen niin lähellä George Kirkin kuoleman muistopäivää). Molempien edustaman osaston esimiehenä Spock oli saapunut onnittelukäynnille, mitä hän oli kapteenin ominaisuudessa myös suorittamassa. Se, että he olivat sattuneet paikalle samaan aikaan, oli pelkkä epäonninen vahinko ja jälleen uusi todiste siitä, että karmalla oli toden teolla jotakin hampaankolossa häntä vastaan.

Huoneessa lepäsi vielä bajoranilaiselle synnytysseremonialle omaleimaisen suitsukkeen tuoksu. Jim katseli kuinka äitinsä käsivarsilla lepäävä lapsi vaikutti rypistävän sille pientä nenäänsä, jonka kokoa tosin kasvatti hieman sen yläreunassa oleva kokoelma ihokurttuja. Ne eivät olleet aivan yhtä selkeitä kuin Ru’lla, mikä luultavasti selittyi lapsen isän ihmisperimällä.

Spock seisoi sairaalavuoteen vierellä levollisesti ryhdissä, mikä kenen tahansa muun kohdalla vastasi sitä hiotuinta paraatiasentoa. Tämän huolitellussa olemuksessa ei ollut havaittavissa jälkeäkään siitä lähes kohtalokkaasta haavasta, jonka lähelle tämän kyljenseudulla sijaitsevaa sydäntä uponnut sirpale oli aiheuttanut. Parhaillaan tämä tarkasteli lasta sillä samalla intensiteetillä, jonka tämä yleensä varasi mikroskoopin linssin alle asetetuille näytteille.

Selkeästi tulkiten tuijotuksen syyn omalla tavallaan, Ru kääntyi kysyvänä Spockin puoleen. ”Haluaisitteko te pidellä häntä hetken, komentaja?”

Luonnollisesti Jim odotti Spockin kieltäytyvän. Hänen yllätyksekseen Spock kuitenkin nyökkäsi, ja pysytteli sitten hievahtamatta paikallaan kun Ru ojensi kapalon tälle. Spock kiersi varovasti kätensä lapsen ympärille, tukien lopuksi tämän vasten rintaansa. Muutos pitelijässä oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi havahduttamaan pojan hereille ja tämä avasi silmänsä. Tovin verran kaksikko katseli toisiaan, kahden maailman kasvatit kaukana kotoa, keinotekoisella planeetalle jossa eri kansat olivat oppineet elämään yhdessä. Jim oli melko varma että hän veti turhan paljon omia sentimentaalisia johtopäätöksiään näystä, aina siihen hetkeen asti kunnes pieni suu avautui makeaan haukotukseen, jonka johdosta Spockin silmät – tämän telluslaisen äidin peruja, näin hän oli kuullut; liian paljaat ja ilmeikkäät vulkanuslaiselle – pehmenivät.

Spock piteli pientä kääröä vielä tovin, kunnes ojensi sen sitten takaisin Ru’lle. ”Hän on esimerkillinen lapsi”, Spock sanoi; vailla hymyä, mutta ääni täynnä läpitunkevaa vilpittömyyttä. ”Onnitteluni vielä kerran teille molemmille.”

 

Matkalla sairaalan ylimmästä kerroksesta alas Jim käytti hyväkseen hissin peilaavia pintoja ja tarkasteli vaivihkaa Spockia. Univormuntäyteisten vuosien jälkeen hän ei varsinaisesti vieläkään ollut tottunut näkemään tätä siviilivaatteissa, mikäli tämän geometrisesti kuvioiduista takeista ja tummista housuista koostuvaa vaatekaappia saattoi sellaiseksi kutsua. Kyseisestä asukokonaisuudesta oli kuitenkin pitkä matka niihin massiivisiin kaapuihin joita hän oli nähnyt muiden vulkanuslaisten käyttävän. Jos Spock olisi palannut kansansa pariin, olisiko tämä myös alkanut pukeutua niin?

Oli tietenkin liikaa toivottu että Spockilta olisi jäänyt huomaamatta hänen tuijotuksensa. Kun yksi kapea kulmakarva kohosi kysyvästi ylöspäin, Jim rykäisi. ”En tiennytkään että sinä olet noin innokas koskemaan vauvoja.” Hän irvisti omille sanoilleen. ”Okei, se kuulosti ehdottomasti väärältä. Mutta sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan.”

Spock oli ehkä harjaantunut sietämään tietyn määrän fyysisiä kosketuksia elettyään niin pitkään pääasiassa ihmisten parissa (ja erityisesti hänen lähituntumassaan), mutta se ei silti poistanut sitä, että saadessaan itse valita tämä yleensä jätti suurimmat lääppimiset sikseen. Perinnöllinen taipumus kosketustelepatiaan ei ollut leikin asia.

”Noin nuoren lapsen pitely poikkeaa suuresti kontaktista vanhemman elämänmuodon kanssa”, Spock vastasi hetken harkinnan jälkeen. ”Ne tunteet ja mielikuvat, joita pystyn aistimaan kosketuksen läpi, ovat erilaisia – rauhoittavia. Siihen ikään liittyy tiettyä viattomuutta.”

Jim tulkkasi kommentin päässään niin, että todellisuudessa Spock aidosti _piti_ vauvoista. Mikä oli hyvä, ottaen huomioon että tämä oli ollut aikeissa mennä ja hankkia kokonaisen liudan pieniä suippokorvia. Ne ajatukset, jotka hän oli parhaansa mukaan yrittänyt pitää loitolla katsellessaan Spockia vastasyntynyt käsivarsillaan, uhkasivat puskea taas pintaan. Padotakseen ne Jim puristi itsestään ulos hymyn. ”Eli sinä tulet toimeen lasten kanssa. Suunnittelitko sinä koskaan hankkivasi omia?”

Oli selvää, että Spock ei ollut osannut odottaa hänen kysymystään. Tämän silmäkulma nyki kerran, kahdesti, ennen kuin se taas taipui tutun raudanlujaan hallintaan. ”Se, mitä minä saatoin joskus suunnitella, on tässä vaiheessa epäolennaista. Minä olen vannonut uskollisuutta laivastolle. ”

”Niin hekin, mutta he eivät antaneet sen estää itseään”, Jim ei voinut olla huomauttamatta, nyökäten kohti kerrosta josta he olivat juuri laskeutumassa.

”Mikä puolestaan on osoitus heidän prioriteeteistaan, ei minun.” Hissi saavutti juuri silloin aulan ja ovet pingahtivat auki. Jim oli vähällä kävellä Spockia päin, kun tämä ulossiirtymisen sijaan pyörähtikin ympäri tuijottaakseen häntä. ”Jim, onko näillä kysymyksillä jokin tietty tarkoitus?”

Nyt jos koskaan oli hänen tilaisuutensa myöntää totuus, tai ainakin se osuus siitä, että hän oli tietoinen Spockin taannoisista eroaikeista. Hitto, hänhän voisi vielä samaan syssyyn heittää sekaan maininnan omista vastaavista mietteistään ja vääntää sitä kautta koko jutun vitsiksi jolle he voisivat nauraa tulevaisuudessa. _”Muistatko kun me toisistamme tietämättä meinasimme erota samaan aikaan, ja sinä olit vähällä mennä ja hankkia perheen? Voi niitä aikoja.”_

Jim kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ei tietenkään. Olin vain utelias.”

 

*****

 

Huolimatta poimuajoteknologian mahdollistamasta nopeudesta, oli olemassa yksi asia jonka hitauteen sillä ei ollut koko universumin historiassa ollut vaikutusta – nimittäin byrokratiaan. Hallinnon rattaat pyörivät hitaasti ja planeettojenvälinen paperisota vaati aikansa. Siinä vaiheessa kun Krallin hyökkäyksessä menehtyneiden miehistön jäsenten muistotilaisuus saatiin viimein järjestettyä, he olivat olleet Yorktownissa jo lähemmäs kolme viikkoa. Pragmaattisesta näkökulmasta ajatellen kiireen puutteen saattoi ymmärtää: ei sillä että heillä olisi ollut mitään mitä haudata. Kuten niin monet palveluksessa menehtyneet näitä aiemmin, näiden jäämistö oli siroteltu taivaankappaleiden väliseen äärettömyyteen.

”Kaikki me olemme aikanaan muodostuneet tähtipölystä, joten on vain sopivaa, että kuolemassa me palaamme takaisin sinne mistä lähdimme”, amiraali Paris lausui keskusaukiolle pystytetyltä korokkeella. Tämän selän takana kohoavalle seinälle oli heijastettu kaksikymmentä valokuvaa. ”Tiedän, että jokainen niistä joita me muistamme tänään, on aikanaan nostanut katseensa öiselle taivaalle ja nähnyt siellä jotakin tavoittelemisen arvoista, huolimatta niistä riskeistä joita tähän toimenkuvaan liittyy. Oman turvallisuutensa uhalla he rakensivat kaikille meille parempaa huomista. Täällä, tähtien keskellä, muisto heidän rohkeudestaan ja uhrauksistaan elää ikuisesti.”

Jimin katse poimi helposti kuvien joukosta aliluutnantti Sylin ainutlaatuiset kasvot. Syyllisyys, kuin pusertava käsi, uhkasi rutistaa kaiken hänen sisällään kasaan. Hän tiesi ettei ollut tunteen kanssa yksin, sillä hänen vierellään molemmat Sulu ja Uhura näyttivät vakavilta. Epäilemättä heistä jokainen jossitteli mielessään läpi samoja asioita: jos Jim ei olisi pyytänyt Syliä kätkemään Krallin himoitsemaa esinettä; jos huoli Sulun selviytymisestä ei olisi pakottanut Sylia luovuttamaan sitä; jos Uhura olisi saanut Krallin suostuteltua säästämään tämän hengen. Yhdessä niistä muodostui ratkaisujen ketju, joka oli sinetöinyt Sylin kohtalon. Jokainen heistä tunsi omalla tavallaan itsensä vastuulliseksi ja tulisi kantamaan sitä tunnetta vastedes mukanaan, vielä siinäkin vaiheessa kun Sylin paikan aluksella ottaisi joku muu. Perhettä ei kyennyt korvaamaan mikään.

 

Siinä vaiheessa kun kuolleet oli saatu laskettu asianmukaisin sanoin lepoon ja tilaisuus päättyi, Jim päätti olevansa itselleen drinkin velkaa. Lähin alkoholia tarjoileva paikka sattui olemaan häiden jatkopaikkana toimineen halpisloukon vastakohta: kiiltävien lasipintojen muodostama keidas, jonne ihmiset tulivat siemailemaan koktaileja, ja jonka taustalla soiva musiikki aikaansai mielikuvan loputtomasta hissimatkasta. Hän ei olisi ihmetellyt mikäli koko happy hourin käsite olisi ollut henkilökunnalle vieras. Kyseessä ei missään nimessä ollut paikka jossa hankkiuduttiin humalaan, mikä oli sääli, sillä juuri niin hän aikoi nyt tehdä.

Huomaavaisuus kanssa-asiakkaita ja pieni jäljellä oleva kunnioitus hänen yllään olevaa univormua kohtaan sai Jimin valitsemaan syrjäisimmän loossin ravintolan perältä. Tarjoilija oli juuri asettanut tuplaviskin jäillä hänen eteensä (varustettuna hitto soikoon _lasinalusella_ ), kun Spock ilmestyi silminnähden tyhjästä ja istuutui häntä vastapäätä.

Jim kohotti kulmiaan. ”Seurasitko sinä minua? Vai olenko minä todella näin ennalta-arvattava?”

”Tohtori McCoyn veikkaus oli, että sinut saattaisi löytää täältä.”

Hän oli havaitsevinaan Spockin äänessä siihen harvoin eksyvää sympatiaa. Niinä kaikkein petollisimpina hetkinään Jim halusi ajatella, että se oli varattu vain hänelle. Juuri nyt se kuitenkin paljasti hänelle sen mitä oli tulossa seuraavaksi.

”Tiedän mitä sinä tulit tänne kertomaan”, hän aloitti, ennen kuin Spock ennätti jatkaa. ”Heidän kuolemansa ei ollut minun vastuullani, he tiesivät riskit, minä tein kaikkeni… Uusi päivä, sama vanha virsi.”

Tällä kertaa Spock ei vastannut mitään. Jim käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen viimeistelläkseen ensimmäisen lasillisensa ja viittoili sitten tarjoilijaa tuomaan seuraavan. Kun se oli saapunut ja he olivat jälleen kahden, hän saattoi jatkaa: ”Tiedätkö mitä minä ajattelin katsellessani heidän kuviaan? Ajattelin, että vähintäänkin minun pitäisi muistaa keitä he oikein olivat – heidän nimensä. Kaksikymmentä miehistön jäsentä ja heistä vain puolet vaikutti tutuilta. Helvetti soikoon, Spock, millainen kapteeni ei muka tunne alaisiaan? He luottivat minuun, ja minä en viitsinyt vaivautua opettelemaan edes heidän nimiään.”

”Enterprisellä palvelee yhteensä neljäsataakolmekymmentä miehistön jäsentä”, Spock huomautti hiljaa. ”Olisi ennenkuulumatonta mikäli aluksen kapteeni muistaisi heistä jokaisen.”

”Mutta sinä muistat, etkö? Älä edes viitsi väittää ettei niin olisi. Sinulla on jokainen nimi, palvelushistoria, mitätön pikkurike ja kengänkoko tallennettuna noissa käsittämättömissä aivoissasi.”

”Niin on. Minä muistan heidät kaikki – jokaisen noista kahdestakymmenestä menetetystä elämästä. Joten usko kun sanon, että tässä tapauksessa se tieto ei suo minkäänlaista helpotusta.”

Jim tunsi äkisti olonsa typeräksi. Ikään kuin hän yksin olisi menettänyt alaisiaan, vaikka hän jos kuka tiesi, että todellisuudessa Enterprise operoi kahden komentajan alaisuudessa. Siitä nimenomaisesta syystähän hän oli ollut vähällä –

”Aioin jättää hänet sinulle.” Totuus oli jo livahtanut hänen huuliltaan ennen kuin Jim ehti estää itseään. Kun Spock ei ilmeestä päätellen vaikuttanut ymmärtävän hänen äkillistä aiheenvaihdostaan, hänen oli pakko tarkentaa: ”Enterprisen. Muutama kuukausi sitten kuulin, että täällä Yorktownissa on aukeamassa vara-amiraalin paikka. Ennen kuin Krall tapahtui, suunnittelin ottavani sen vastaan.”

Paris oli ollut oikeassa sanoessaan, että nuorempana hänkin oli palanut halusta päästä taivaalla. Mutta nyt hän oli vasta kolmekymmentävuotias ja saavuttanut jo urallaan kaiken mistä oli kadettiaikoineen saattanut vain haaveilla, alkaen isänsä asettamien odotuksien lunastamisesta ja päättyen konkreettiseen ylösnousemukseen. Mihin sitä oikein saattoi sellaisen jälkeen tähdätä? Mistä haaveilla? Sisimmässään hän oli tiennyt vastauksen ainakin jälkimmäiseen kysymykseen, kuten yhtälailla sen, miten mahdottomasta toiveesta oli kyse. Yrittäessään tulla sinuiksi sen ajatuksen kanssa, että oli olemassa joitakin unelmia joiden oli tarkoitus jäädä saavuttamattomiksi, hän oli hukannut itsensä asteroidien väliseen äärettömyyteen, sirotellut paloja itsestään jokaiselle planeetalle ja kuulle jossa he olivat käyneet, kunnes hänestä oli tuntunut ettei mitään ollut enää jäljellä. Ammatillisesta näkökulmasta ajatellen hän oli täyttänyt kohtalonsa – sen, joka hänelle oli suurlähettiläs Spockin mukaan luvattu toisessa maailmassa – viimeistä piirtoa myöten. Kenelle tahansa muulle se olisi riittänyt.

Valitettavasti Jim ei ollut kuten kuka tahansa muu.

”Ymmärrän”, Spock vastasi hänen tunnustustaan hetken sulateltuaan, äänellä joka kertoi kaikkea muuta. ”Siinä tapauksessa tämä lienee oikea hetki mainita, että ennen viimeaikaisia tapahtumia myös minä olin aikeissa jättää eroanomukseni.”

Jim sai masokistista tyydytystä voidessaan hymyillä vastaukseksi. ”Tiedän.”

Spock otti paljastuksen vastaan juuri niin hyvin kuin hän oli saattanut arvata – eli äärimmäisen tuohtuneesti. ”Vai niin. Oletan, että tässä nimenomaisessa tapauksessa tohtori McCoy jätti pitämättä kiinni lääkärin vaitiolovelvollisuudesta ja on vastuussa asian paljastamisesta.”

Hetken ajan Jim oli niin hämmästynyt, ettei saanut sanotuksia mitään. Kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä Spock oli kertonut _Bonesille_ ennen häntä. Kuinka kauan kaksikko oli salannut asian häneltä? Entä miten pitkään nämä olivat aikoneet jatkaa sitä?

Erityisesti viimeinen kysymys oli omiaan hahmottelemaan esiin kokoelman vaihtoehtoisia lopputuloksia, laadultaan toinen toistaan epämukavampia. Ensimmäisessä hän päättikin jäädä kapteeniksi, vain oppiakseen Spockin olevan jo matkalla vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Toisessa kaikki meni juuri kuten he olivat alun perin suunnitelleet; Krall ei koskaan antanut kuulua itsestään, ja heistä kumpikin suuntasi tahollaan rakentamaan uutta elämää. Sen sijaan kohtalo oli astunut peliin ja tällä kertaa mikään ei ollut aikeissa muuttua. Tällä kertaa he olivat toisistaan tietämättä valinneet samoin.

Vaihtaessaan tyhjentyneen lasinsa kolmanteen, Jim päätti että seuraavalla kerralla hän ei ollut valmis jättämään kaikkea sattuman varaan. Hän oli väsynyt teeskentelemään ettei olisi ollut olemassa yhtä asiaa, joka olisi tehnyt selkeän eron siihen millaisena hän näki tulevaisuutensa.

”Spock, sinä et koskaan kysynyt miksi minä aioin lähteä.”

Varjo häivähti Spockin silmissä, mutta oli poissa yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. ”Oletin sillä yksinkertaisesti olevan jotakin tekemistä Enterprisen nykyisen tehtävän suhteen. Näin pitkäkestoiset avaruusmatkat voivat olla ihmisille haastavia sekä psykologisesti että fyysisesti. Tilastollisesti sinulla on myös taipumus pitkästyä mikäli vallitsevat olosuhteet pysyvät liian pitkään samankaltaisina.”

”Kaikki totta”, Jim myönsi. ”Mutta rehellisesti sanottuna syy oli ensisijaisesti sinussa.”

Tuntien olonsa tyynemmäksi kuin oli ehkä kannattavaa, hän katseli kuinka Spock läpikävi vulkanuslaisen vastikkeen täydellisestä sydämistymisestä. Sieraimet levisivät ja värähtivät, kulmakarvat tapailivat tasaisen otsatukan reunaa, vaalean ihon alle kätkeytyvä aataminomena sahasi ylös ja alas. Jimistä tuntui kuin hän olisi todistanut vesilasiin kahlittua ionimyrskyä, ja sitten kaikki olikin jo ohi. Sillä kaikista ammattimaisimmalla nuotillaan, joka oli lipevä ja kuolettava kuin öljyvuoto, Spock aloitti: ”Mikäli työpanokseni näiden vuosien aikana on antanut jotakin aihetta epäpätevyyteen tai henkilökohtaiseen epämukavuuteen –”

”Tietenkään se ei ole! Tässä on kyse _sinusta_ , ei siitä miten hyvin sinä teet työsi.”

”Tuonko on muka tarkoitus kuulostaa lohduttavalta?”

”Spock, älä viitsi leikkiä tyhmää – sinä tiedät kyllä, mistä tässä on aidosti kyse.” Hakien tukea viskilasistaan Jim tiukensi otettaan sen ympäriltä, vain huomatakseen sen pinnan muuttuneen nahkeaksi muustakin kuin jäiden luomasta kosteudesta. ”Niin kauan kuin sinä olit Uhuran kanssa, minä en aikonut sanoa mitään. Kuka tahansa saattoi nähdä että te olitte loistava pari ja hän on yksi parhaista ystävistä joka minulla on koskaan ollut, vaikka sinä jos kuka tiedät etten minä ole aina ansainnut sitä. Se vain ei olisi ollut oikein häntä kohtaan. Mutta nyt kun te kaksi ette ole enää yhdessä…

”Totuus on, että sen jälkeen kun toinen sinä sulautti meidän mielemme yhteen, minulla on ollut pääntäydeltä muistoja siitä mitä me olimme – mitä me _voisimme_ olla – mikäli… Mikäli me antaisimme sille mahdollisuuden. Ja minä yritin niin pitkään vastustaa sitä ajatusta, koska tietenkään se, että jotkut toiset versiot meistä rinnakkaisuniversumissa olivat toisilleen jotakin sellaista, ei ole riittävä syy millekään ihmissuhteelle. Mutta sitten me aloimme työskennellä yhdessä ja minä opin tuntemaan sinut, ja tajusin että sillä mitä minä haluan sinulta nyt, tässä ajassa, ei ole mitään tekemistä menneisyyden kanssa.”

Spockin seurassa hän oli aina hieman varmempi, hieman enemmän tasapainossa. Tällä oli kyky ottaa kaikki hänen sisimpäänsä kiteytynyt, menneisyydessä tuhoisaksi osoittautunut energia, ja jalostaa se voimaksi jonka hän saattoi kanavoida ulospäin, aluksensa ja miehistönsä hyväksi. He haastoivat toisiaan ja kasvoivat sen seurauksena sekä persoonina että komentajina. Spockin läsnäolo ei ainoastaan tehnyt hänestä parempaa kapteenia, vaan inspiroi häntä olemaan parempi ihminen.

”Halusin sinun tietävän tämän siltä varalta että jotakin odottamatonta tapahtuu, sillä kun kyse on meistä, niin tulee vielä käymään. Mutta minä kirjaimellisesti vein tämän jo kerran hautaani, joten…” Jim huokaisi ja levitti kätensä. ”Tässä se nyt on – totuus. Tee sillä mitä haluat.”

Hänen puhuessaan se vähäinenkin niillä yleensä vallinnut väri oli paennut Spockin kasvoilta. Nyt tämä tuijotti häntä tummat silmät suurina, huulet hämmästyksestä kevyesti raollaan. Jossakin taustalla hissimusiikki pimputti edelleen menemään. Baaritiskin suunnalla sekalainen joukko eri rotuihin kuuluvia humanoideja väitteli kovaan ääneen intergalaktisista pörssikursseista.

Kun oli kulunut jo lähemmäs puoli minuuttia, eikä Spock ollut vieläkään sulkenut suutaan tai osoittanut merkkejä puhumisesta, Jim veti sen johtopäätöksen että siinä oli hänelle vastausta kerrakseen. Niinpä hän nousi ylös, koukkasi baaritiskin kautta kuittaamassa piikkinsä ja käveli sitten ulos kadulle huojuvin jaloin.

Tällä kertaa Spock ei seurannut perässä.

  

Siinä vaiheessa kun Jim soitti oikeaksi epäilemänsä asunnon ovisummeria, kello näytti jo lähemmäs puoltayötä. Bones ilmestyi avaamaan oven verkkareissa ja paljasjaloin. Tämän uniset silmät levisivät hänet nähdessään. ”Ja mitäs helvettiä sinulle on oikein tapahtunut?”

”Kohtalo”, Jim vastasi. Hänellä oli vaikeuksia pysyä pystyssä; hänen kädessään oleva puolityhjä pullo – erään kadunvarsikioskin tiskinalainen heräteostos – veti häntä uhkaavasti kohti maata. Edellistunnin sisään nautittu shotti poikineen ei suinkaan auttanut asiaa.

”No, mitä tekosyihin tulee, niin tuota minä en olekaan kuullut aiemmin”, Bones puuskahti lopulta. ”Alas tulla sisälle sieltä ennen kuin joku näkee. Mistä tässä nyt on aidosti kyse?”

Jim tiesi että olisi voinut tyytyä valehtelemaan, mutta mikä pointti siinä enää tässä vaiheessa oli? Niinpä hän nöyryyttävän puolituntisen ajan tilitti kaiken alkaen Spockin lähtöaikeista ja päättyen siihen keskusteluun, jonka he kaksi olivat aiemmin sinä iltana käyneet. Puhetulvan ja muistelun nostattaman tuskanhien seuralaiseksi saattoi mahtua myös jokunen kyynel. Jälkeenpäin Bones nimitti häntä galaksin suurimmaksi idiootiksi, ja peitteli hänet sitten sohvalleen nukkumaan.

Seuraavana aamuna Jim heräsi pahimpaan krapulaan, joka hänellä oli ollut viimeiseen kolmeen vuoteen. Hänen suunsa tuntui korvautuneen klingonilaisella viemärillä tai pussillisella sitä erityislannoitetta jota Sulu käytti kasveilleen. Bones talsi huoneeseen juuri silloin kun hän makasi meritähtiasennossa keskellä sohvaa, harkiten olisiko nyt hyvä hetki alkaa harjoittaa sitä vulkanuslaista meditaatiota josta Spock jaksoi aina puhua – mitä tahansa mikä siirtäisi hetkeksi hänen tietoisuutensa hänen ruumiinsa ulkopuolelle.

Kenties uskollisuudesta vannomalleen lääkärinvalalle olla tekemättä pahaa, Bones vaivautui sentään keittämään heille ensin kahvit ennen kuin istui sohvan toiseen päähän ja aloitti ristikuulustelun. ”Tuleeko tästä koitumaan jatkossa harmia? Muutaman kuukauden päästä meidän on tarkoitus palata komentosillalle, ja jos sinä ja Spock ette pysty työskentelemään yhdessä –”

”Kuvitteletko sinä oikeasti että Spock voisi heittäytyä epäammattimaiseksi? Älä nyt viitsi. ”

”Ehkä minä en puhunutkaan hänestä.”

Bones murahti sanat tavanomaisen äksyyn tapaansa. Ketä tahansa muuta se olisi voinut hämätä, mutta Jim oli jo aikaa sitten oppinut lukemaan rivien välistä. Ensimmäistä kertaa kokonaiseen vuorokauteen hän tajusi hymyilevänsä. ”Oletko sinä huolissasi _Spockista?_ Vau, te kaksi selkeästi lähennyitte ihan uudella tavalla pakkolaskun ja verenhukan merkeissä. Oletteko te jo vaihtaneet ystävyyskoruja? Saitko sinäkin oman jäljityslaitteen?”

Bones pärskähti epäuskoisesti kahviinsa, mutta mitä tämän tavanomaisiin vastalauseisiin tuli, se jäi melko valjuksi. Ihmeiden aika ei selkeästi ollut ohi.

Varttia ja vanhaa kunnon vesisuihkua myöhemmin Jim tunsi olonsa tarpeeksi hyväksi harkitakseen siirtymistä omalle asunnolleen. Bones saattoi hänet ovelle, mutta tarttui häntä sitten käsivarresta ennen kuin hän ehti luikahtaa tiehensä.

”Puhukaa tämä juttu selväksi ennen kuin komennus alkaa”, tämä painotti. ”Jos tämä jää hiertämään teidän välejänne, te kaksi ette ole ainoita jotka joutuvat kärsimään siitä.”

”Onko tuo lääkärin määräys?” Jim ei voinut olla vinoilematta.

”Ota se ystävällisenä neuvona – joka muuttuu paljon vähemmän ystävälliseksi, mikäli minä astun parin kuukauden päästä alukselle ja havaitsen, että sinä olit tarpeeksi typerä olemaan noudattamatta sitä.”

 

*****

 

Vaadittiin kaksi päivää ennen kuin Jim sai koottua itsensä uutta ulkoilua varten. Siihen mennessä hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen ettei varsinaisesti katunut mitään sanomisiaan, oli niiden lopputulos sitten kuinka epätoivottu tahansa. Jos Spock nyt päättäisi jättää virkansa ja lähteä, hän tietäisi tämän tehneen sen ratkaisun kaikista asianhaaroista täysin tietoisena. Lainaus eräästä venäläisestä klassikkokirjasta, jonka Chekov oli hänelle lahjoittanut, tiivisti hänen mietteensä melko osuvasti: _On parempi olla onneton ja tietoinen pahimmasta, kuin olla onnellinen houkkien paratiisissa._

Sattumaa tuskin oli, että kyseinen teos oli nimeltään _Idiootti._

Jim poistui asunnostaan täynnä pyhää uskoa siihen, että Yorktown oli tukikohtien mittapuulla valtava, eikä olisi olemassa kovin suurta todennäköisyyttä että he törmäisivät Spockin kanssa toisiinsa ainakaan parin seuraavan viikon aikana. Asuntolan alaovella hän joutui kuitenkin pyörtämään luulonsa. Muutaman askeleen päässä hänestä seisoi Spock, piirtyen tummana siluettina vasten kirkkaasti valaistua aukiota kuin repeämä kankaassa.

”Kapteeni”, Spock tervehti, tapaan joka vaikutti turhankin neutraalilta. ”Olin itse asiassa juuri aikeissa viestittää sinulle. Sain tänään alustavat pohjapiirrokset aluksen tulevasta tiedeosastosta. Me voisimme käydä ne läpi yhdessä siltä varalta, että niissä on havaittavissa joitakin puutteita.”

Eli näin tämä tulisi menemään, Jim tulkitsi mielessään: Spock oli päättänyt säästää heidät molemmat lisäharmeilta ja käyttäytyä kuin mitään outoa ei olisi tapahtunut. Mielessään hän lähetti Bonesille terveiset – _Ammattimainen loppuun asti, mitä minä sanoin_ – ennen kuin nyökkäsi. ”Tietenkin. Vaikka jos totta puhutaan, niin meistä kahdesta sinulla on varmasti paljon parempi käsitys siitä mitä siihen osaan alusta kaivataan ja mitä ei, ottaen huomioon että sinä tulet aidosti työskentelemään siellä.”

”Se on varmasti totta. Kaikesta huolimatta arvostaisin mielipidettäsi.”

Niin ylitsepursuavan kehun edessä oli hankala kieltäytyä, ja Jim antoi Spockin suostutella itsensä kanssaan lounaalle. Yhtä hyvin hän voisi lähteä leikkiin mukaan jo nyt. Hänen yllätyksekseen he eivät kuitenkaan päätyneet pääesikunnan ruokalaan, vaan ottivat lähimmältä asemalta junan. Spockin valinta osoittautui pieneksi ravintolaksi Yorktownin luoteislaidalla; paikka sijaitsi niin lähellä Enterprisen telakkaa, että Jim tuli väistämättäkin pohtineeksi oliko hän todella ainut jolla oli tapana käydä seuraamassa rakennustöiden edistymistä silloinkin kun se ei välttämättä ollut tarpeen.

Ravintola oli yksi niistä sivukujien persoonallisista pikkukuppiloista, jotka oli helppo ohittaa niitä huomaamatta ellei tiennyt mitä etsi. Onkalomaisen ruokasalin seinät olivat punertavaa kiveä, saaden aikaan sen vaikutelman kuin he olisivat istuneet valtavan saviruukun sisällä. Jim ei ollut koskaan käynyt Vulkanuksella, mutta hän oli akatemian luennoilla nähnyt valokuvia nyt edesmenneen planeetan vanhempaa rakennuskautta edustavista taloista; yhdennäköisyys ei ehkä ollut yksi yhteen, mutta havaittavissa yhtä kaikki. Kenties kyseessä oli se pieni sentimentaalinen myönnytys jonka Spock soi itselleen, pala kotia kaukana kotoa.

Koska he olivat sillä hetkellä ainoat asiakkaat, ruoka saapui nopeasti. Syömisen lomassa Spock kuvaili hänelle pääpiirteittäin uudistuvan tiedeosaston muutokset ja lisäykset, jotka kaikki kuulostivat yhtälailla hulppeilta, vaikka totuudenmukaisesti monet niiden hienouksista menivätkin häneltä yli hilseen. Silti Jim ei epäillyt hetkeäkään etteikö jokin kyseisistä laitteista osoittautuisi hyödylliseksi kun hänen onnistuisi seuraavan kerran koskea väärään kasviin jollakin uudella planeetalla – edellinen vahinko ja sen kiusalliset seuraukset kun olivat edelleen kaikilla turhan tuoreessa muistissa.

Jim oli niin uppoutunut muistelemaan kyseistä tapausta, että häneltä meni lähes ohi se merkityksellinen tapa jolla Spock asetti ruokailuvälineensä tyhjentyneen lautasensa viereen. Hälytyskellot alkoivat soida hänen päässään vasta siinä vaiheessa kun tämän katse porautui häneen. Spockin olemus huokui sitä samaa päättäväisyyttä jota tässä oli havaittavissa aina ennen planeetankamaralle suuntautuvien retkikuntien lähtöä. ”Ennen kuin me siirrymme täysin työasioihin, haluaisin jatkaa sitä henkilökohtaisempaa keskustelua minkä me aloitimme taannoin.”

Jim nielaisi, pakottaen itsensä pysymään rauhallisena. Tietenkin hänen olisi pitänyt arvata ettei kaikkea hänen tunnustamaansa niin vain kuitattu olankohautuksella. ”Ei millään pahalla, mutta minä oikeastaan sanoin jo kaiken sanottavani.”

”Kenties siis minä hoidan tällä kertaa puhumisen”, Spock vastasi sulavasti – ja kävi sitten tapansa mukaan suoraan asiaan. ”Minun kansallani ei ole tapana muodostaa ihmissuhteita kevyin perustein. Mitä minä tunsin luutnantti Uhuraa kohtaa oli aitoa, ja nyt kun romanttinen suhteemme on päättynyt, arvostan edelleen hänen ystävyyttään. Viimeaikaiset keskustelumme ovat kuitenkin saaneet minut ymmärtämään, että minun olisi kuulunut asettaa hänet etusijalle tiettyjä päätöksiä tehdessäni. Minä en tehnyt niin. Katsoessani taaksepäin omia ratkaisujani käsitin, ettö niin ei ole ollut pitkään aikaan. Joku toinen on tullut hänen edelleen.”

Keskustelun sävy huomioon ottaen Jim kuvitteli, että hänellä oli nyt melko hyvä käsitys siitä kuka tuo toinen oikein oli. Se ei silti tehnyt totuuden uskomisesta yhtään sen helpompaa. ”Yritätkö sinä sanoa, että sinulla on myös tunteita minua kohtaan?” Hänen korvissaan oli alkanut humista. ” _Romanttisia_ tunteita?”

Spockin vastaus oli kohottaa paljonpuhuvasti kulmaansa, mikä pakotti naurahduksen ulos Jimin huulilta. Silti, hänen oli oltava varma. ”Kuule, ihan siltä varalta että tämä kaikki kumpuaa vain jonkin sortin velvollisuudentunteesta… Huolimatta siitä mitä minä sanoin tai tunnen, minä en odota sinulta mitään. Minkään ei tarvitse muuttua. Jos sinä esimerkiksi haluat edelleen lähteä siirtokuntaan, minä en aio olla se itsekäs kusipää joka estää sinua. Minä olen kyllä kykeneväinen pitämään huolta itsestäni ja komentamaan alusta. Se, että minä en mielelläni tekisi sitä ilman sinua, ei ole mikään oikea syy vaatia sinua jäämään.”

”Minä olen erittäin tietoinen kyvystäsi suoriutua molemmista. Totuus kuitenkin on, että syyni jäädä olivat täysin itsekkäät. Vaikuttaa siltä, että pidän Enterprisea kotinani. En halunnut jättää tehtäviäni, saati sen miehistöä.” Spock laski katseensa tavalla joka oli lähes häveliäs, lisäten sitten hiljaa: ”Kaikista vähiten sinua.”

Hänestä tuntui kuin joku olisi juuri iskenyt häntä voimalla palleaan; hapen lisäksi hän vaikutti menettäneen kaiken kyvyn järkevään ajatustoimintaan. ”No, kuten sanottua”, Jimin onnistui viimein takellella, ”me olemme hyvä tiimi.”

”Olen samaa mieltä.”

Sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä Jimille valkeni, miksi Spock oli aidosti ehdottanut yhteistä lounasta: viedäkseen hänet ulos. Hitot mistään pohjapiirroksista – he olivat _treffeillä._ Ajatus oli niin kaikin puolin järjetön, että sen onnistui ravistella hänet ulos aiemmasta lamaannustilasta. Epäuskoinen ilo alkoi levitä hänen lävitseen, virraten aina sormenpäistä varpaisiin ja keskikroppaan asti, hölläten hänen rintakehänsä tienoille pysyväksi painoksi asettuneen solmun. Hän tunsi olonsa kevyemmäksi kuin moniin vuosiin.

”Joten minä pidän sinusta. Sinä pidät minusta”, Jim summasi, nauttien täysin siemauksin siitä kärsimyksentäyteisestä pilkahduksesta Spockin silmissä jonka hänen alkeellinen yhteenvetonsa tästä kirvoitti. ”Mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi?”

Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei koskaan ollut olettanut pääsevänsä näin pitkälle. Niinä hetkinä kun Jim oli antanut itsensä kuvitella sen tilanteen jossa totuus tulisi julki, oli käsillä aina ollut jonkin sortin hätätilanne jossa kummankin heistä henki oli vaarassa. Tai ehkä hän olisi voinut kirjoittaa Spockille Yorktownista sen jälkeen kun tämä oli jo kadonnut horisonttiin Enterprisen kera. Missään nimessä hän ei ollut valmistautunut neuvottelemaan orastavan ihmissuhteen suuntaviivoja ja sääntöjä. Hänen suhdehistoriallaan pelkkä ajatuskin oli pelottava.

Mutta tietenkin hänen huolensa oli tässä tapauksessa turha. Siinä missä hän epäröi, Spock oli aina ohjaamassa hänet takaisin oikealle kurssille. ”Tunnustan, että en ole varma”, kuului tämän pohdiskeleva vastaus. ”Mutta ehkä otamme siitä ajan kanssa yhdessä selvää, kuten me aina teemme.”

  

Kaiken sen jälkeen oli tuskin yllättävää, että he menivät katsomaan Enterprisea. Tutun kahvion juorunnälkäinen henkilökunta vakoili heitä tiskin takaa kun he istuivat yhdessä telakalle aukeavan ikkunan ääressä. Spock katseli alusta, mutta Jim oli ainoastaan tyytyväinen voidessaan varata tuijotuksensa sillä kertaa johonkin aivan muuhun.

Pöytä heidän välissään oli kapea, ja ennen pitkään hän rohkaistui käyttämään tilaisuutta hyväkseen siirtääkseen sen alla jalkansa Spockin omien väliin. Kun heidän polvensa painautuivat yhteen, Spockin katse kääntyi. Tämä räpäytti silmiään. Hetkeä myöhemmin Jim yllättyi tuntiessaan tämän toistavan eleen omalla jalallaan.

Mitä flirttailuun tuli, se oli äärimmäisen viatonta, mutta kaikki tekijät huomioon ottaen he olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet kuherrella avoimesti siinä kaiken kansan edessä. Hänen menneitä suhteitaan ja säätöjään ei varsinaisesti ollut leimannut minkään sortin pidättyväisyys, joten tällä kertaa Jim oli ehdottomasti vierailla vesillä. Silti ajatus hitaasta etenemisestä oli hänestä kutkuttava. Hän yritti painaa sen kaiken visusti mieleensä – jokaisen pienenpienen tuntemuksen ja Spockista kirvonneen reaktion – sillä myöhemmin kukaan (vähiten Bones) ei tulisi uskomaan häntä, mikäli hän kertoisi harjoittaneen vanhaa kunnon jalkapeliä aidon vulkanuslaisen kanssa. Todennäköisesti hän alkaisi epäillä tapahtunutta itsekin.

Kukaan tuskin uskoisi sitäkään, että kun sumutorvimainen sireeni ilmoitti rakennustyöläisten ruokatauon alkaneeksi, tarjoten heille tilaisuuden livahtaa kenenkään huomaamatta telakan puolelle tutustumaan aitoon versioon pohjapiirroksissa komeilleesta tiedeosastosta, Spockin reaktio oli kesken kierroksen painaa hänet vasten puolivalmiita näytekaappeja ja sovittaa heidän huulensa yhteen.

Ensimmäinen suudelma heidän välillään oli kokeileva ja lähes siveä, sitä seuranneet eivät enää niinkään. Jälleen kerran he yllyttivät toisiaan uusiin suorituksiin. Spock suuteli samalla tavalla kuin teki kaiken muunkin, omistautuneisuudella joka ei jättänyt sijaa epäröinnille. Jim puolestaan ei jaksanut edes teeskennellä etteikö hän olisi viettänyt paria aiempaa vuotta jahdaten sitä nimenomaista hetkeä. Hänen mieltään pitkään hallinneet kaiut vaimenivat viimein, väistyen todellisuuden tieltä.

Hän oli ollut oikeassa tulevaisuuden suhteen – tällä kertaa siitä tulisi upeaa.

 

 


End file.
